V9.5
"Но нам даны и ноги, чтобы ступать по земле", - |Highlights = * Обновления чемпионов: и * Новые образы: ** ** * Продление режима Ультра Разрушительный Формат |Release = 6 марта, 2019 |Related = Изменения обновления 9.5 |Prev = V9.4 |Next = V9.6 }} Новые Образы, Иконки и Эмоции Новые Образы чемпионов добавлены в Магазин * * Новые Иконки призывателя: Sisters of Justice profileicon.png|Сестры Правосудия Новые эмоции: Go Get 'Em Emote.png|Бей их Fired Up Emote.png|Яркое пламя Touch Me Emote.png|Прикоснись ко мне League of Legends V9.5 Игровой клиент ;Повторы * Перетаскивание файлов повторов на исполняемый файл Лиги теперь работает во всех регионах. Игра ;АРУРФ * ** Дополнительный урон изменен с 20% до 15%. * ** Дополнительный урон изменен с -8% до -5%. * ** Наносимый урон увеличен на 15%. ** Входящий урон уменьшен на 10%. * ** Наносимый урон увеличен на 5%. ** Входящий урон уменьшен на 10%. * ** Наносимый урон увеличен на 15%. * ** Bonus Наносимый урон увеличен на 10% до 5%. * ** Bonus Наносимый урон увеличен на 20% до 15%. * ** Уменьшение входящего урона изменено с 25% до 20%. * ** Дополнительный урон изменен с 10% до 5%. * ** Наносимый урон увеличен на 10%. ** Входящий урон уменьшен на 10%. * ** Дополнительный урон изменен с 20% до 10%. * ** Наносимый урон уменьшен на 5%. * ** Дополнительный урон изменен с 15% до 10%. * ** Дополнительный урон изменен с -10% до -5%. * ** Дополнительный урон изменен с 10% до 5%. * ** Наносимый урон уменьшен на 5%. * ** Наносимый урон увеличен на 10%. ** Входящий урон уменьшен на 15%. * ** Наносимый урон уменьшен на 5%. * ** Наносимый урон увеличен на 20%. * ** Наносимый урон увеличен на 15%. ** Входящий урон уменьшен на 10%. * ** Наносимый урон уменьшен на 5%. * ** Наносимый урон увеличен на 15%. * ** Наносимый урон увеличен на 10%. * ** Дополнительный урон изменен с -8% до -5%. * ** Дополнительный урон изменен с 0% до -5%. * ** Наносимый урон уменьшен на 5%. * ** Уменьшение входящего урона изменено с 25% до 20%. * ** Наносимый урон увеличен на 15%. * ** Дополнительный урон изменен с 10% до 5%. ** Уменьшение входящего урона изменено с 10% до 5%. * ** Наносимый урон увеличен на 10%. ** Входящий урон уменьшен на 15%. * ** Дополнительный урон изменен с 15% до 5%. * ** Наносимый урон уменьшен на 8%. * ** Дополнительный урон изменен с 15% до 10%. ** Уменьшение входящего урона изменено с 10% до 5%. * ** Входящий урон уменьшен на 15%. * ** Дополнительный урон изменен с 20% до 10%. * ** Наносимый урон увеличен на 10%. * ** Периодический урон уменьшен до 30 (+ 15 за Дракона) с 45 (+ 24 за Дракона). * ** Периодический урон уменьшен до 90 (+ 15 за Дракона) с 135 (+ 24 за Дракона). ;Автоатаки * Исправлена ошибка, когда во время автоатаки чемпионы стояли на месте вместо исполнения анимации. ;Выбор чемпиона * Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой на этапе выбора/блокировки в ранговых очередях не было варианта "Без блокировки". Чемпионы ; * ** Продолжительность ускорения на границе круга секунды ⇒ 2 секунды. ** Продолжительность ускорения вне круга секунды ⇒ 2 секунды. * ** Башни теперь раскрывают Акали, когда она находится в их радиусе атаки, а не радиусе обзора. ** Теперь для того, чтобы увеличить продолжительность действия на максимальные 3 секунды, Акали нужно выйти из Покрова сумерек и зайти обратно только один раз. * ** Урон сюрикена увеличен до с . ** Урон рывка уменьшен до с . * ** Перезарядка уменьшена до с . ; * ** Восстановлены звуковые эффекты приземления во время Возвращения Бумажной Анивии. ** *** Щиты других чемпионов во время Переождения теперь такого же размера, как у базового образа. ; * ** Озвучка Зомби Брэнда больше не слышна по всей карте, когда Брэнд раскрыт. ; * ** Урон увеличен до с . ; * ** Дариус в базовом образе больше не использует реплики Задержания Короля-бога Дариуса. ; * ** Магическое сопротивление за заряд увеличено до 3% с 2%. ** Число зарядов уменьшено до с . *** Максимальное увеличение СМ увеличено до % с %. ; * ** Дополнительный урон чемпионам увеличен до с . * ** Урон за залп увеличен до с . ; * Характеристики ** Начальная сила атаки увеличена до 66 с 63. ; * ** Коэффициент урона от общей силы атаки до % силы атаки}} с % силы атаки}}. ; - Полный перезапуск * Основное ** Изменен титул: Праведница с Судья. ** Полная перерабока её образов. ** "Кейл без шлема" заменена на . ** Новые реплики. ** Новая биография. * Переработка характеристик и новые умения ** См. страницу о чемпионе ; * General ** Обновление звуковых эффектов Люциана ; * ** Текстуры больше не искажаются после ее смерти. ; - Визуальное обновление * Основное ** Титул изменен: Падшая вместо Падший ангел. ** Визуальное обновление всех образов, новые иллюстрации образов. ** Новая озвучка ** Новая биография * Характеристики изменены; изменения в умениях W и R ** Новая иконка ; * ** Условия поражения чемпиона изменены ** Для усиления обездвиживания нужно поразить одного врага, а не 2. ** Длительность обездвиживания: вместо всех рангов *** Первая цель обездвиживается на последующие - на . ** Больше не обезоруживает врагов. ; * Характеристики ** Начальное здоровье уменьшено до 570 с 590. * ** Лечение от нечемпионов уменьшено до с . ; * ** ⇒ . ** Скорость изменена до 1500 при любых ботинках. ; * ** Индикатор истинного видения больше не смещен над головой . ; * ** Иглы больше не отображаются на миникарте. ** Радиус действия игл 1150 ⇒ 1600. ** Игла у красного усиления теперь находится в пределах досягаемости и . ; * ** Лечение изменено: ⇒ . ** Зависимость лечения от силы умений (+45% от силы умений) ⇒ (+35% от силы умений) ** Коэффициент урона от силы умений 55% ⇒ 65%. ; * ** Шанс критического удара в завимости от ярости до 35% ⇒ . ; * ** Восстановлены описания при повышении уровня умения. ; * Stats ** Attack speed growth reduced to 2% from %. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Shield strength increased to from . ** Cooldown is now reduced by 3 seconds for every trigger of . * ** Total damage against non-champions is no longer reduced by 25%. ** Minimum bonus AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. * ** Area of effect damage can now . ** AD ratio reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Base damage increased to from . ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . ** Total damage against secondary targets is no longer reduced by 25%. ** Crowd control duration against secondary targets increased to seconds from . ** Knock aside distance against secondary targets increased to 350 units from 250. ; * ** Урон Туманной девы уменьшен: ⇒ . ** Дополнительный урон против целей Туманной девы уменьшен: %|health}} ⇒ % of target's maximum health}}. Предметы ; * Исцеление трофеев изменено: 15 ⇒ . ; * Spoils of War healing changed to from 50 . ; * Сила атаки 55 ⇒ 60. * Скорость атаки 25% ⇒ 30%. ; * Исцеление трофеев изменено: 40 + ⇒ . Руны ; * Исправлена ошибка, когда усиление руны длится дольше, чем визуальный эффект. ; * Теперь корректно увеличивает дополнительную скорость передвижения . ; * Адаптивная сила 2-10 за заряд (10-50 при максимальном количестве зарядов) ⇒ 2-6 за заряд (10-30 при максимальном количестве зарядов). ; * Дополнительный урон 4-10% ⇒ 5-12% (по-прежнему против целей, максимальный уровень здоровья которых на 10%-100% превышает ваш). Боты * Бот обновлен * Бот отключен thumb|center|640 px Ссылки